The Red John plan
by Natt Cure
Summary: Lisbon has a big family, Jane is too much obsessed with Red John, but yet there is something wrong in all this...What do Red John? Jisbon! Warning!:M-rated moments


Hello! I am a beginner in this of the fanfiction but I would like to share with you some of the stories I've written lately! n_n I know they are quite out of character, but sometimes hard to remember every detail of the characters, so forgive any mistakes. This story is almost finished, so I'll see if I can update soon :) I hope you like it! PS: It is completely Jisbon, so do not panic! ;) I like them suffer a bit! I leave you with this quiet! Pd2: I'm a little embarrassed certain situations, but I wish that the series would have shown a little more skin between them hehe, so I create these stories: P

I do not own The Mentalist, I wish it was, so I could do whatever I wanted with their lives - macabre laughter background-

The bedroom was dark for the hour it was. And the silence was deathly. They were not used any inhabitant of that house to such a state.

Suddenly she opened her green eyes that characterized forest, wild with fear. She looked about the red that slowly focused, to see that they were no more than 6 in the morning. She breathed a sigh of relief, but decided to get up and which was to begin preparations for the day. While stretching, she felt a hot breath on her neck and an arm tightly around her waist, keeping it intact in a chest that was very familiar. She smiled a gentle smile and blink a few times to wake up. Without waking her companion tried to disengage from that body constrictor, but failed. Then strong body that kept her out of their arms, and began kissing her neck, every second was intensifying, while his hands were under his hockey jersey stroking her porcelain skin. A hand began to cup her slightly bulging belly and the other a private venture to more regions. Pressing on, she felt his desire on his back, and the situation was getting out of control. They began a dance language and bites, and familiar sounds of pleasure. As she was pulled off the road to her husband, taking a kiss without a word Eskimo was way to shower and prepare breakfast. Greg realized with frustration and some anger that this was postponed and being controlled as he could, out of his room.

Barefoot and in pajamas was peeking from one room to another awakening to its small inhabitants.

Then to attract them like honey turned on the TV and put the cartoon channel. They were giving Alice in Wonderland. He turned up the volume and suddenly heard several feet down the stairs urgently.

Emma, Elizabeth and Nathalie were launched on the couch near large window showing a cold and gloomy scenario. Now it was raining in torrents and they thought they were going to sneak out of school.

Greg approached the room and hug at 3 together.

Good morning little ladies! Don´t greet his father ? And began to tickle as penance.

Lisbon meanwhile was in the shower with shower gel scent of lemon and cinnamon in hand, listening to the laughter, could not contain his joy. Although it only lasted a few seconds, as his mind began to be plagued by images of another face, but had similar traits. She felt guilty and tried to redirect her thoughts.

Damn! She cursed softly to herself. Lately I could not stop thinking about him, and did not understand the reason of her reverie to his consultant, had been 10 years married to Greg, but I felt that something was wrong. It felt strange, as if something will square. But her thoughts were cut when her husband called her to breakfast.

She affectionately caressed her belly, and prepared for another day.

When I saw the clock nearly had a heart attack, so black jeans, a plaid shirt and a militar jacket, tied their borcegos, could not combing or makeup, so it came natural to her freckles painting her face and a slight pinkish colored skin. Her husband loved to see her that way, when she could not persuade the makeup, but said that was not seen their professional circles, so she does to the opposite of what he wanted.

Lately their relationship was somewhat narrow, but despite having already three daughters and one on the way their privacy was not affected, at times increased setback, but very often discussed.

When she came down the stairs quickly in pairs, she saw that her daughters were not yet prepared and appeared to be in some kind of trace with the small screen. She frowned as I watched. Nothing, not react.

She approached them and sat next to see if they responded. Nothing.

She smiled, kissed them on the forehead at 3 and headed for the kitchen. She watched as the rain poured from the door of the back of the house was open. Greg insurance would be watching the rain as he took his delicious black coffee. She imitated the footsteps of her beloved husband, and when she reached his side, saw Greg inhaled the smell of wet earth that he loved. They both smiled and greeted with open mouth kiss.

-Good morning gorgeous! You took your rest? making silly smile.

-Hi !, nah was quiet, it seems that having sung before falling asleep let him knock out! Immediately laid her head on the shoulder of Greg.

-That song seems to like him, but I do not think he like tea with his two parents addicted to coffee, joking, kissing her forehead then. Who comes up singing "The Song of tea" was joking to see Lisbon rolled her eyes .And hit him with her hand on his chest.

-sush! as she smiled mischievously. Or I will have my revenge in the night.

Greg excited, repeatedly raised his eyebrows. The handcuffs?

-Hush, I don´t want to the small ears hears what you say, and it was not that I had in mind were my epics wars cushions and would call for reinforcements.

Greg disappointed, pouted,and after began kissing entire face uncontrollably tickling his wife throughout the all body.

-Enough !, we will be without coffee, she laughed incessantly. In an attempt to avert cups his way, Lisbon stopped immediately.

-Honey, we're gonna be late, help me to the girls to get ready, them are hypnotized watching Alicia, and is your fault! she joked, stuck her tongue out and headed indoors to continue their errands.

-Come on girls, it's time to get dressed and go to school.

the three nor move so they decided to take them in his arms and carry them upstairs. At the same time and discontented 3 started screaming they did not want to go. They seemed to be stalling on purpose, a kind of pact between 3 to deceive their parents. Typical, "I feel bad"was the second plan, but nothing worked, except when they were told that they would bring to the hospital to treat them and the 3 ended telling the truth at such a nightmare.

The trio got dressed in their school uniforms, black skirt and black jacket with logo, red tie and white shirt, black socks and black dress shoesin the end.

Emma was the eldest, and she was 11, and was showing early signs of revolted, which was worried because her sisters always followed. She had blond hair and curls, and big deep green eyes like her mother, had also inherited freckles and her white skin.

Lizzy was the middle one, was 8, the same traits that Emma except that her hair was reddish brown, smooth with bangs and long, and the amount of Freckles had was multiplied her sisters. Nathalie was the baby of the family. She was 3 years old, just like Emma her hair falling over her shoulders and her eyes were a sea blue color. A somewhat peculiar feature as Greg's had blue but not that tone, yet the gene may have skipped a generation, as the descendants of Greg had several shades of blue eyes.

Hightawer knew the fact that Lisbon was pregnant, but it was not yet time to be quiet on the desk doing paperwork day and night, so she was still happy for that decision. While Jane was too overprotective since learning, although the news had fallen like a bomb, still he felt he had to protect them both and their daughters, although he feel strange because he had deep feelings for all, a love unconditional. And hate Greg for have something precious, and he do nothing but imagine what it would be in their shoes. Even the rest of the team were fond of her daughters, who knew them for 10 years.

Despite attempts forced both consultant and Boss for not succumbing to their desires, sometimes was dificult. The entire CBI was confused and making bets, when would sleep together and when Lisbon would divorce.

Returning to reality, in a hurry, the 5 jumped to the black 4x4 with Greg behind the wheel and did not want his wife to handle in her condition. In search of a radio signal, Lisbon found and leave The cure in the background so her sleepy daughters and husband include her awaken more.

"...I don't care if Monday's black,Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack,Thursday never looking back,It's Friday I'm in love..." the three girls doing chorus, while Lisbon humming Greg feel the most lucky man in the earth.

The windshield being blinded by intense rain drops, while the music was full, with all occupants singing.

They looked like a happy family and were either believed or that that was what they expected them to be and believe.

Around 8 am they reached the parking CBI 5 belting out other songs by The Cure. Sounded out of the car, but did not feel inhibited.

What did not notice at first sight was a blue sky car parked among other SUV that camouflaged. Jane watched from his refuge in the shadow of this gray day. They looked so happy, and Jane hated him, wanted to be he who was behind that wheel with those 4 beautiful creatures. Once she faltered, seeing singing and smiling to another man, a father who dearly wanted to take the place.

Lately with Lisbon had been approached, and at times dangerously, was a sexual tension between them too intense, Jane did not care the slightest if they crossed that line, he wanted with all have her, but was Lisbon who refused. Whenever a caress became more prolonged and more intimate, whenever his eyes began to darker more, whenever they were a breath away and wanted to make their mouths crash...

Lately was only look and not touch, and Jane was getting desperate. He was looking for other ways to be satisfied, as it could not rely on being around her like that without pushing on a wall and passionately make of it.

Red John still occupied the top of his pathetic life, obsessed with reports, who hated to read, but needed distraction. He was having hot dreams about Lisbon, and she was married !for god sake!, so had to be controlled, sadly. He had met a follower of Red John and he could get information from her, so they began a game of deception and dangerous seduction with her. They had been a couple of times together,he had to buy their confidence, but every time, his eyes closed tightly and imagined the beautiful face of wish he could look those big and beautiful emerald green eyes while he was inside her, touching skinto skin, her soft as silk and mapping pale freckles, kissing those full lips, take her ass in his hands as he moved deeply and hard inside her. Delicious smell of cinnamon, and sounds of excitement. When they reached the highest point, look directly into her eyes and whispering in her ear sweet, deep feelings, biting her earlobes, until they came to ecstasy. After stroking her hair while resting silk above the elfin her body like a soft, warm blanket, catching their breaths, back to normal pulse. Have her forever in his arms. And not having found a cheap substitute in Lorelei bed. He felt sick to his stomach. What was thinking Angela of me. He felt ashamed of the decision he had to take, and largely the culprit was the woman who could not tear his eyes.

He felt his face wet.

Every time he thought in all of this, he felt a knife twisted in his body.

Meantime in the happy family car, That vision was killing him slowly. Somehow he felt betrayed. Although when he got to the CBI she was already married.

And most tragic is that another baby was on the way. He began to cry in despair, while his hands were trying to hide his face.

Lisbon handed kisses to everyone and that a reprimand to behave in school, while her husband took the pale hand that had the alliance and kissed her knuckles, and quickly her lips which lasted a little more than planned.

Iach! 3 girls cried while her parents were immersed in their world.

\- Get a room! let out and then realized what she had said, with her hand covering her mouth instantly.

her parents watched with they jaw fall.

-Emma! They both said in unison and laughed nervously. Without further delay she prepared to leave.

\- Take care and have a great day! love you all! while they repeated their words and waving they hand at being away the van.

The rain had dissipated, but now annoying dew fell. Lisbon stood still, and when she moved to approach the entrance to the building she see the classic car with Jane inside. It was approaching to greet and so came together, but as the passages between them were reduced, saw that something was wrong. The beautiful golden curls were restless, and seemed to shake his body, could not see his face and his hands hidden and understood what was happening. Suddenly her knuckles gently touch his window. And Jane froze for being caught. Drying his face abruptly, he took a deep breath a few times until he feel a little better. Never mind the red eyes were betraying him.

He lowered the window and peeked through it. Her face was different Jane noticed. Not a trace of makeup, most intense-green eyes should be foult the weather, he thought, and glassy, shining between happiness and supposed that the state he see that his best friend was, was becouse of him in he notes freckles beautifully brushing her face, and a crimson painting her cheeks. Her brown hair silk curl through the drizzle. She was too beautiful, as always and more. He could not take his eyes off her face.

Jane definitely had red eyes. It was sad to see him in that moment of vulnerability and failing to stop his impending beautiful blue-green eyes were overshadowed by red capillaris in the white in his eyes. His curls were in disarray, and his cheekbones flushed a little. She liked him in that messy state, but take away those tears of the equation.

After a while with they eyes cast, studying the other, Lisbon was encouraged to talk.

-Hey Jane-saying almost in a whisper.

Jane nodded, would break if he spoke.

It would be late, but this was more important. Anyway they are in the parking lot, if there was any case, they were available to reach.

She knew that the best medicine for that moment was the silence. So she walked around the car and try to handle seeing was not unlocking, and entered the passenger seat.

She felt somewhat irritated by the annoying dew, one thing was the rain, but the dew caused everything went sticky.

Few moments lost in thought remained, when Lisbon not take any more, wanted to comfort him. He looked like a small child, vulnerable, and Lisbon was unwittingly embrace with all her might.

So she dared to take the hand that was on the knob. Jane reflexively laced his fingers with hers, which felt both good thought, feeling an electric shock that always came back when touched. Ignoring that tingling post electrocution. Lisbon began stroking the knuckles of the large but delicate hand that was imprisoned in it. Their breathing began to accelerate, but with a couple of inhalations and exhalations managed to keep everything in control. What if they could not engage nor was the simplest look. Jane felt the cold of an alliance between his fingers, and felt disgusted at his thoughts.

Repeating as its subliminal message: she is married,she is married ,she is married...

To break the silence, sometime comfortable, Jane managed to create an excuse because he was in that state.

Clearing his throat , he started to say a farce of speech.

Jane said hoarsely.

-don´t worry Teresa, is a gloomy day for me sweetheart, I remembered them to see you happy with your family, and also for Red John still not catch him, without tracks, and all that... Lisbon had never seen him without words and babbling, but still not looking at her. She looked at him intently trying to read him if he was saying the truth, but today was not one of those days so believed in what he said.

None imagined Creeper lies in that both were involved. And those who they did not know yet.

Again he try to get rid of that rough voice and continued to speak to nothing.

Yesterday was the anniversary- said leaving the words hanging in the hard cold air. Could no longer hold back the tears felling into order-and hell I can not go on Lisbon! My life is a mess, I lost my loved ones and I have nothing, I am in pure darkness and I'm drowning, I feel that I can´t breathe, there are other things at stake, but nothing goes me well, and I'm desperate to get out of that scum rutine, I want to throw in a cliff and not think more !, Jane began to cry uncontrollably while Lisbon had bulging eyes and felt moisten. In a desperate act to reassure him she take him in her arms and they began to cry together. Jane put his head in her neck inhaling her natural perfume, while Lisbon stroked his curls tangled and damp.

-please Jane!don´t say that! You have me, you have us!, do not say you have nothing! she began to raise the tone of anger

-we are nothing to you!although their movements contradicted what her mouth left escape, rudely and sadness, even stroking making moves that felt like they were calming.

Jane respond instantly so that she understand that his words are a lie, continued to touch in the small back of her friend, press more in to her body and dry off the last tears, his nose repeatedly stroked her neck while inhaling the delicious smell of it, closing both eyes for those feelings that increasingly became more uncontrollable, he began to give little kisses on his neck climbing down her cheek ever kisses more desperate and mouth open, was leaving a wet trail on her porcelain skin, and without the thought ,came to her mouth, took her face in his hands and violently took her luscious mouth in his, continued with that desire, Lisbon took her curls more strongly, treating it to keep as close to herself. A war of tongues, savouring lemon tea and strangely strawberry. It was delicious for both this kiss. Every second was intensifying, Jane's tongue into the mouth of biting her lips and caressed hers with his, had never felt any of them so much passion and desperation to be with someone. Rings forgotten, even though both felt, ignoring them. They devouring one another until they ran out of air and had to be apart to breathe. They took a breather while remaining close to each other, and continued sporadic giving kisses on the lips, neck, Jane could not hold and kiss his eyes affectionately, nose, cheeks, biting and licking their ears, continued with her mouth again. After that it was no longer enough, and began to touch her intimately. Jane's hands willing to do several tasks at once, one taking a breast, another on her back, taking her as he could and pressing against his body too excited, for a couple of kisses. When all was too powerful, two phones in unison began to ring. And suddenly they turned away as if they were burned with fire.

Without looking, Lisbon began to have regrets, and Jane to controlled and not attack her again, breathed deeply she stay out of the car rushing to the entrance of the CBI, even with blood boiling, but now cooled by the rain. They were lucky that such a falling curtain formed by the windows, which made it look fuzzy inside the car and no one could see in detail that those figures were desperate for each other as teenagers.

Lisbon answered the phone after returning to a normal state. It was Cho, who wondered where she was and that they had a new case. So it was forced to divert back now those thoughts that were torturing to death. And she hurried to the floor and thus not risk returning with Jane to finish what they had start, felt dirty when Greg's face and small little girls appeared in front of her mind!

-Damn! cursed under her breath, hate that hormones!

Despite her discomfort, there was something that had a click and it looked like the puzzle of her life had fully seated.

Meanwhile Jane still had to calm down, thinking in very unpleasant things to not run in to Lisbon and pressed her in a wall. blood, dead, dead corpses in putrefaction,sighing in vain, he was still seeing her, and gets more excited.

-Oh God! don´t know how I will survive this day! crap! as he hit the steering wheel, had wanted to punched someone today. damn call! damn Greg!... After that rage, could be controlled, he then read the message. A new case great! That would distract me a while, but had to stay away from Lisbon or I would not be controlled my actions. Although he believed that that would not be a problem. Smiling, the 100 wats smile remember 5 minutes after, he keept save in hismemory palace the details.

He ran to take refuge in the building. His heart and body say something, that Lisbon was his, albeit strange to think so and would return to be his. Behead the bloody Red John, would squeeze the information Lorelei, He would have to look for other techniques, but pull apart his beloved Teresa from Greg, Lisbon and three beautiful daughters would be theirs, whatever the cost.

elmentalista elmentalista The Mentalist elmentalista elmentalista elmentalista elmentalista in the mentalist mentalist mentalist in elmentalista elmentalista

They parked in the Catholic School, ran quickly to the entrance and said goodbye to the trio, with hugs and kisses, quickly returning indoors of hid car. He thought for a few seconds as he started his day. There was something strange, Lisbon was acting weird, knew her for many years ago, he thought that maybe she was cheating on him, it may be that jackass of Jane, he hate how he looked like at his wife, as if he would devour her, who has no respect !, He had no right to do so!neither when they were alone, but at least he did not show it so openly when he was present, damn bastard!

He was angry for a few seconds to think about it, but had to go to work. So he headed to the hospital.

elmentalista elmentalista The Mentalist elmentalista elmentalista elmentalista elmentalista in the mentalist mentalist mentalist in elmentalista elmentalista

Bertram an acolyte of Red John saw the scene in the car and the state in which Jane and Lisbon emerged from it. Hissed cursed by noting that both had relapsed. Should contact urgently because his boss did not like that he did not pay attention and this smelled a distraction.

They had to go to plan B: destroy ties between them. Lorelei is a full naive, and was falling by the charms of attractive the secrets that both keep begin to come to the surface, they would soon destroy each other. Although love can do everything says Bertram doubted, that deception was too magnificent, they could not cross the barrier anymore trust that once existed between them.

You see this more than it appears. Keep an open mind, because not everything is what it seems! :) Hope you liked it! Until next chapter!Pd3: Sorry for my english, is not my mother lenguage :S


End file.
